


What a Dream!

by tsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur
Summary: Akaashi has a strange dream, and it's pretty much Bokuto.Merry Christmas, BokuAka shippers! (>~<)





	What a Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a day before Christmas Eve. It's a little short, but I hope it'll do :3 I love you, guys. Stay warm for the winter! 
> 
> I've also been working on a Werewolf AU for the same ship, and if ya'll have some suggestions, I'd appreciate them greatly. DM me on Twitter (@die_tsukki) or just type it down as a comment below. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy, dearies!

_Akaashi had only arrived home, toeing his shoes off after he dropped his messenger bag to the floor. It was a busy day at work, and once he was about to leave, his damned boss added on to his take-home paperwork. That was going to take a whole night to finish off! And a miracle._

_When his boyfriend showed up however, he found himself being pinned against a wall, falling victim to yet another one of Bokuto’s insane urges that he had to go along with._

_And he probably would have been one of the most stubborn people Akaashi’s ever met._

_If only Bokuto were human. He had counted quite the number of times Akaashi had thought otherwise. He might have been an owl in disguise. Who knew?_

_“Koutarou,” Akaashi pleaded, “let go of me. I’m tired from work.”_

_“Too tired for just one go?” Bokuto queried playfully. His voice heavy with lust, and Akaashi knew he wasn't even to try and hide it with his chosen tone. Akaashi could feel his legs turn to jelly at his words._ Damn it all, _Akaashi thought. When Bokuto began nipping at the skin along his jawline, Akaashi had been stifling every whimper that dared escape his throat. “You’re good at storing energy for me, aren’t you, Keiji?”_

_Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s grip around his two wrists held together getting tighter. He could feel Bokuto’s breath warm his nape, but despite so, goosebumps clambered up from his stomach to his arms and back, his hairs standing right on edge. His face flushed red in embarrassment. He’d be lying if he said his excitement wasn’t growing in a span of a few seconds._

_“Jesus Christ,” Akaashi muttered under his breath before he shuddered and let out a small gasp as Bokuto’s free hand found its way around his waist, teasingly drawing circles around his bellybutton. “Bokuto-san, s-stop—”_

_Bokuto paused when he found the zipper to Akaashi’s jeans. “I don’t know, Keiji.”_

_A small zip lifted into the air, and Bokuto successfully unbuttoned his boyfriend’s pants. Akaashi bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tight, breathing against the wallpaper as he quivered in Bokuto’s touch. “Koutarou, what are you—fuck!” His fingers were cold from leaving the AC on for too long, and they were cold as they teased him by toying with his waistband before jerking his briefs completely and freeing his genitals. Akaashi could almost see Bokuto’s grin behind him._

_“Your dick begs to disagree,” Bokuto stated, chuckling as he stroked Akaashi’s shaft. He leaned in, licking his ear and continued, “Someone’s certainly getting a hard-on.”_

Akaashi woke up with a start. The magazine he had placed over his face before settling into the sofa for a nap hurled itself towards the carpet right by his house slippers. He ran a hand down his face, only then realizing how his skin had burned. “Fuck,” Akaashi cursed under his breath. His eyes trailed downward.

Dream Bokuto wasn’t lying.

Someone _certainly_ was getting a hard-on, and his sweatpants had done nothing to help conceal it.

Akaashi threw his legs off of the sofa and groggily made his way to the bedroom. He might as well go ahead and wait his erection out under his sheets. Bokuto should be home not too long after, and no way was he going to let him guess what the hell he had been dreaming of.


End file.
